Overlord, Planeswalker
by GoodKing0
Summary: The epic journey of the Fifth Overlord, who rose from the ashes of his Father's Empire to do what no Overlord ever managed to achieve, conquer the whole Bloody Multiverse as revenge for his Father Fall! If in the meantime he manages to score some Mistresses, Powers and Wealth, way better for him. SLOW UPDATES.


**A N: I don't own that fantastic franchise that was the Overlord Games… Came back, please, we miss you!**

**A N 2: Ladies and Gentlemen, finally here for all to read, THE CROSSOVER TO END ALL CROSSOVERS! Think of a book, comic, film, anime or TV series, and it's here! Probably. THIS, MY FRIENDS, WILL BE MY MASTERPIECE! MASTERPIECE!**

**A N 3: I've not stopped working on "Bipolar Hentai Luck", folks. In fact, after several author's blocks and "Real Life" obstacles, I'll soon conclude the new chapter. Just… wait for it.**

**A N 4: Yes, he's a Self Insert OC. Sue me.**

First thing I saw in my life was Gnarl's shark-like grin as he helped me out of my mother, his wrinkly claw severing my only connection with her through the use of a rusty knife.

Which kind of explains a lot about my future behaviors, thinking about it.

Second thing I saw was him gently passing my small frame to my mother, who was lying on a large bed, her hands outstretched towards me.

And the third thing I saw was my mother's face.

She faintly smiled at me, her eyes tired, her bronze, short hair dump of sweat.

The fourth and fifth things I saw were my aunts entering my line of vision as they laid one on the left the other on the right side of my mother, carefully expecting me with their eyes.

"I must say, he's all his father…" Aunt Juno commented.

I grinned at them, amused by so much attention.

"That's a lot of teeth for such a small baby…" Mother wondered in a worried tone.

Aunt Fay grunted, "A clear sign of his predatory nature…" She made a wicked smirk, "… I already like him."

"Well, I don't…" Aunt Juno announced with a disgusted face, "… Children kind of sicken me…"

Mother glared at her.

"What? Did you expect me to be a motherly kind of woman?!" Aunt Juno asked with a shocked tone, her hands up in surrender.

I gave a roaring laugh at the small show.

She gave me a more attentive look.

"But I must admit that that tongue would do wonders to make me change my mind…"

Without even sparing her a glance, Mother smacked the back of her head.

"Ouch!" Aunt Juno exclaimed, her hand rubbing where my mother had struck, "You're surprisingly strong to have just given birth to the Antichrist, you know…?"

"I suspect she's half-yeti, only their kind could experience something like that and still be conscious afterwards…" Aunt Fay side-whispered with a conspiratorial tone to Aunt Juno right behind Mother's head.

Aunt Juno nodded, "Of course, the other half must be some sort of demonic being, given her temper…"

Mother pouted, "I'm still here, you know…?"

"We know." They both answered with a cheerful tone.

Mother gave a deep sigh, "I hate both of you…"

Aunt Fay gave her another wicked smile, "Now, sweetie, we all know that that's not true…"

She cupped her face, leaning closer to hers.

And then froze.

Like a one being, my mother and aunts turned on my left.

I followed their gaze.

And so the sixth thing I saw was Gnarl and two of the Blue Minions who helped my birth literally drooling over my mother and aunts.

And people still wonders why I'm like that…

"Need something, Gnarl…?" Mother asked with a menacing tone.

Gnarl quickly recomposed himself, "Ehm, I shall go. The Master needs to know the happy news…"

He quickly fled the room.

The two Blue Minions gave each other a confused look.

"Well?!" Aunt Fay asked with an authoritative tone.

They both yelped before fleeing the room.

I turned again to my aunts and mother.

"So, how do we call him…?" Aunt Juno asked with a conversational tone.

Mother gave her a wary look, ""We", Juno?"

"Well, we're his aunt; we got as much to say as you on the mater, Kelda…" Aunt Juno explained her.

"But if you didn't even wanted anything to do with him!" Mother yelled in a scandalized tone.

I startled at Mother sudden outburst.

"Ow, look at that!" Aunt Fay said in a concerned tone, "You've scared that poor thing!"

Mother and Aunt Juno gave her a weird look.

"N-not that I care for it in the sightless, because, you know, I'm evil…" She nervously explained, stroking away a strand of her red hair from her face.

Mother sighed, "Fay, we know that you're not evil…"

"Oh, but… I am! Just yesterday, I've drowned another panda!" She said with a resolute tone.

"Fay, killing pandas it's not evil, it's a service to the community…" Aunt Juno explained with a discomforted tone.

"But…" Aunt Fay began before being cut off by Mother.

"Look, we don't care, and we're pretty sure that not even He would care, so, unless you're planning on betraying us, you can hang all the flowers' garlands you want…"

Aunt Juno snorted, "Gnarl would have a stroke hearing that…"

Aunt Fay looked down in shame, "I kind of like being evil…"

"I bet you mostly like the part in which you tie us up…" Aunt Juno began teasing her before being interrupted by another of Mother's smacks on the back of the head.

"Not in front of the Baby." She reprimanded her, cupping with her hands my blue, pointy ears.

Aunt Juno grunted at that.

Aunt Fay giggled.

The doors of the chamber slammed open.

I turned at the sudden noise.

And the seventh thing I saw in my life was my father, his armor and broadsword soaked in blood, barging in the room, his ominously glowing yellow eyes pointed at my mother and aunts.

Such a charming sight.

He power walked toward the bed, his hands outstretched.

Mother firmly held me away from his grasp.

"Not now, Wicked Boy, you first need a shower!"

Father stopped, looking directly at her.

"We don't care if you've just sedated another rebellion, love, you still stink…" Aunt Juno chimed in.

"Yeah…" Aunt Fay jumped in, "… You don't want your son first memory of you to be that, right…?"

Too late for that.

"Well, it would form the boy's character if…" Gnarl, as appeared out of nowhere, began saying with a slimy tone.

Father glared at him.

He backed his head down, "Of course, Master, you don't need my help when you're arguing with the mistresses, I'm sorry I dared suggesting it…"

Father returned staring at my mother and aunts.

Mother huffed in annoyance, "No, Wicked Boy, first you wash, then you can held the baby!"

Father glared at her.

"That, or no sex for a month." Aunt Juno declared with an authoritative tone.

Mother and Aunt Fay gave her a shocked look.

Father glared at her.

He then backed his head down, a long, loud sigh coming out from him.

It sounded like the wind blowing between tombstones on a winter night in a desecrated graveyard while someone, somewhere, is contemplating suicide in front of a pint of hale.

Father briefly glanced up, his eyes radiating defeat.

Mother gave him a warm smile, "Now, sweetie, we all know that's not true…"

He turned, skulking away from them.

Gnarl followed him.

"Such impertinence, Master! Back in the days, a Mistress would have never dared to treat an Overlord like that! And just to make him take a stupid shower! What's the purpose of such a thing as a "Shower", through, I can only guess…"

The doors closed.

Mother let out her breath.

And then smacked Aunt Juno on the back of her head.

"Ouch!" She complained, "What was that for?!"

"That, was for letting us risk a sexless month for such a trivial matter." Mother explained her.

Aunt Fay was glaring at Aunt Juno, her arms crossed.

"Well, as always, it worked!" Aunt Juno triumphantly declared.

Aunt Fay and Mother sighed in defeat.

* * *

Years passed.

I grew.

The first years of my life were quite normal.

Gnarl telling me stories about my ancestors. Me playing with my toys in front of the pits of hell. Mother punishing me when I misbehaved. Father bringing me presents from his voyages abroad. Aunt Fay telling me about the different kinds of creatures in the world. Mother showing me how to hunt them. Me playing with the newborn minions. Me taking the Family Yeti to a walk on the hunting grounds, still supervised by Father.

See, quite normal.

I couldn't meet with other people of my age, through.

In fact, I doubted there were other people of my age at all.

There were just Us. Me, Father, Mother, Aunt Juno, Aunt Fay, Gnarl, Quaver, Grubby, Mortis, the Yeti and the other Minions.

And no one else.

* * *

I couldn't talk.

I found this out during my fourth year of age.

It wasn't an handicap, through.

I always managed to make myself clear with the Minions.

Gnarl called it _The Evil Presence_.

He said that it was the most common gift given by the Evil to all the members of my family.

We couldn't talk, but we could control the minds of the "Lesser Beings", as he called them.

Also, we shared a special mind connection with our mistresses, established since the first eye-lock with her.

We could also send our orders to the Minions always through our mind.

This meant that I had to use a Minion as an interpreter till the day I learned how to write to make myself understand by my family, waiting the day I could use a Mistress to do that job.

Because, you know, you think that that's their only purpose when you're four years old…

* * *

One day I asked through letter to mother why I was different.

Asked if I was wrong, unlike her, the Aunts or even the Minions.

Asked why there was no one else like me.

"There's your father." She had answered me.

And so I stated that Father was an exception. He was like one of the Nether Gods, almighty and unbeatable, while I was just a boy who needed to write what he had to say.

A freak of nature.

She slapped me

And then she hugged me.

"Now listen very carefully, boy, because I will not repeat myself!" She said, her voice shaken.

Was she crying?

Impossible, Mother was the most badass woman I've ever met (Despite having actually encountered only 3 of them).

She doesn't cry.

"You're special, you and your father. Whatever people said, whatever they _will_ say, you're not a monster. Never forget that! You got it?!"

She gave me a stern look.

I hurriedly nodded with my head.

* * *

At my sixth year of age, Gnarl tried to personally take my education.

"Tried" being the Keyword.

Because, while Gnarl tried to teach me what he called "The Old Overlords' Ways", mostly consisting in careless, joyful destruction caused by the minions, Mother tried to teach me about careful planning and hunting tactics and Aunt Juno tried to teach me about diplomacy and etiquette and Aunt Fay tried to teach me about all the races and species in the world, good or bad, and then Father tried to teach me how to fight with a weapon three times your size and Grubby tried to teach me how to repair my own armor in dire situations and Mortis tried to teach me about necromancy and stuff and…

Gnarl was pissed, to say the least.

Of course, he couldn't actually do anything to stop them.

So he muttered his usual "Evil will find a way."

And waited.

* * *

After my eight birthday, Gnarl decided he had waited enough.

He took me, one day, and he brought me to the Tower's Library.

"Your Father almost never uses it…" He had said, "… It would be such a pity for so much knowledge to go to waste, and it would probably be inspiring for you, the day you will succeed your father…"

I asked him what did he meant by saying that.

I stated that Father, like everyone in the Netherworld, would never die by old age.

And that he was too powerful to be killed by anyone.

Gnarl briefly gave me a weird look before returning his usual condescending self.

"Of course, Young Master, of course…"

* * *

The Problem, when you're in a Magical Library situated on the heart of the Netherworld, is that its rooms tend to bend reality.

_But just a little_.

So I discovered whole sections filled with books yet to be written.

And other sections filled with books coming from other dimensions.

And other sections filled with books that diverged from the original version.

And other sections filled with weird books filled with images who talk with clouds.

They were all quite entertaining.

So I started reading all of them.

* * *

At my tenth year of age, I leaved the Library.

Yes, I've literally spent two years of my life closed in a magical library filled with all the books of this world and beyond, to the point to sleep and eat there, sometimes visited by my family.

There is nothing wrong with that.

* * *

And all was well since my sixteenth birthday.

The day everything went to Grandfather's Kingdom.

* * *

The fourth Overlord was staring at his son playing with his birthday's presents from his Throne, his mistresses by his side.

Kelda sighed warily, "So, it's the great day…"

"YUP" The Overlord confirmed.

They watched their son joyfully riding his new Demonic Alicorn (Fay's Gift), unaware of his approaching doom.

"Y-you're sure there's nothing we can do to…" Kelda trailed off, a tear coming out of her eye.

"NOPE" The Overlord Denied.

"You know the rules…" Fay said with a somber tone, "… Once a new Overlord reaches his sixteenth year of age, the old one is doomed to fall…"

"… And his Mistresses will soon join him or scatter…" Juno completed with a wary tone, "… Personally, I think I'll going to join you…"

Kelda and the Overlord gave her a surprised look.

"What?" She asked, startled.

"Nothing, it's just…" Kelda began with an uncertain tone, "… We kind of expected you to run away… before the end…"

Juno snorted, "Yeah, like I would return to my old life after not even a taste of omnipotence…"

Kelda pouted at that.

Fay gave Juno a bright smile, "I knew you would have never left us…" She turned to Kelda, outstretching an arm, her palm open "… Now, pay."

Kelda snorted, depositing a leather bag on her hand.

It clinked.

Juno gave them a long look.

"You've betted on me betraying you?"

Kelda grunted, "Like people didn't do worst to you…"

Juno opened her mouth to retort.

She closed it.

"Fair enough…"

They returned watching the boy, now engrossed trying his new Gauntlet (Grubby's gift) and Broadsword (His father's gift) against a training manikin, animated by the souls of innocent seal's cubs (Mortis' gift).

The four of them made a collective sigh.

"We should tell him…" Kelda said, her voice shaken.

"NO…" The Overlord stated, "… LET AT LEAST THIS LAST DAY BE SERENE FOR HIM."

He rose from his sit, maybe for the last time, and headed towards his son, ready to play with him.

His Mistresses followed him shortly after, trying to smile at the boy.

Trying to leave him with happy memories of them.

* * *

The morning after, loud bangs and screams awaked me.

I jolted up from my bed.

I hastily put on the Armor Gnarl gifted me the day after and Grubby's Gauntlet. I took my new Broadsword with my right hand.

Took a moment to see my reflection to the mirror.

I was a slightly smaller, slightly thinner version of my father, my armor identical at his own except for the lack of the helmet, replaced by a black hood.

I heard another scream.

I ran towards my chamber's doors, slamming them open.

And I saw hell.

I relaxed.

NOTHING UNUSUAL…

I startled at the sound of my inner voice.

Nether Gods, Aunt Juno told me that with puberty things would have changed… But not that much!

"_Master, can you hear me?_" Gnarl voice yelled from under my hood.

I sighed.

YES, GNARL, I CAN HEAR YOU, WE'VE TESTED THIS THING YESTERDAY…

I flinched at the sound echoing in my mind.

"_Good, because…_" I heard loud yells, "_… Excuse me a moment, Master… Fangs, Claws, Mud, stop fooling around and kill those miscreants!_" I then heard the Minions' dark giggles and screams.

GNARL, WHAT THE HELLS IS HAPPENING?!

"_The heroes, Master!_" he yelled at me, "_They've penetrated the Tower, slaying everything they find! I've lost the contacts with your Father and his Mistresses somewhere around the Throne Room! You need to hide and…_"

I began running towards the Throne Room.

"_What are you thinking of doing? They're the Heroes! Overlords never manage to defeat the Heroes when they attack their Tower! Is the fifth rule in the Code!"_

I didn't listen to him.

I heard Gnarl grunting, "_Fine, you… you… you Protagonist! Go there, do your little stunt. We will see who will laugh last…_"

I slammed the doors open, entering the Minions' lair.

Aunt Fay was there, her Personal Red Minions with her.

Most of them were dead.

The nests were fortunately still intact.

Men wearing shining armors were there too, swords drawn towards her.

She cracked her whip to the ground, her body as a shield between the Minions and the men.

The men gave a coarse laugh.

"Stand aside, fairy god mother, or we will purge the world from your filthy presence" One of them yelled at Aunt Fay.

"Yeah, but first we will have some fun with you…" Another one said, making another coarse laugh.

"Stand back! I will not permit you to hurt any other of them! Or…" she yelled, trying to crack her whip against one of them.

He took it, yanking it away.

They laughed again.

"Or what? Your demonic master will kill us?"

I BELIEVE THAT YOU MUST SETTLE WITH HIS SON…

I stroke the Broadsword on the back of one of them.

He fell lifeless to the ground, a brown light orb coming out of his body…

And being absorbed by my Gauntlet.

I blinked at that.

The knights turned towards me.

"What the…"

"FIRE!" Aunt Fay shouted.

The five remaining Reds jumped out from behind her, firing at the now turned knights.

They were reduced to ashes in seconds.

Other brown orbs appeared, them too absorbed by my Gauntlet.

Aunt Fay gave me a fond look.

"Good to see you for a last time…"

Last time?

Shouts were heard from behind me.

"Go!" She prompted me, shoving me away, "You need to find the others! Take the Reds with you!"

I gave her a questioning look.

"I'll be fine…" She tried to reassure me, "… I'm Fay, Mistress of fire and nature. A few paladins will not manage to kill me. Now go!"

I spared her a last glance before running away towards the throne room, the Reds not far behind me.

* * *

She turned.

A multitude of paladins was running towards her, their swords drawn.

She smiled.

"Time for Fay to blossom her last flowers…"

As they reached her, roots and vines sprang out from her body, stabbing the paladins.

Their life force was drained, absorbed by Fay's body, her corrupted blood coming out from the slashes from where the vines had sprang.

She rot in seconds, and on her place, a red, mahogany tree rose from the bare stone floor, its roots gaining nutriments from the malignity of the tower itself as the blood spilled on them, its elongating branches actively trying to stab whoever tried to attack it, the minions or the nest, its trunk long and heavy, its leafs all small candle fires.

Her best work.

And Fay soul went where the Overlords and the Mistresses go once dead.

* * *

I ran again.

I heard another scream.

It was Aunt Juno.

I turned left, heading towards the direction I heard the scream.

Aunt Juno was in the Treasure room (Big Surprise!), Her Personal Green Minions by her side, as monks were approaching her, armed with flails and daggers.

"You witch! You've gained magical powers by your affiliation with the devil!" One of them said, swinging his flail in the air, "We shall purge the world of your presence!"

Aunt Juno sighed, "Why I must always been accused of witchcraft? Why is it never something more creative? Like jaywalking, for example…"

"Silence, witch, you will not confound me with your words and your voluptuous body of wickedness!" Another of them said, ready to strike.

Aunt Juno saw me and smiled.

"And here it is my knight in shining armor…"

One of the Monks gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about, you…"

I jumped between the monks, swinging my Broadsword around.

I managed to at least maim most of them.

"You, servant of the devil!" One of them yelled as he ran towards me, flail in his hands.

HEY, LEAVE GRANDFATHER ALONE, HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU!

I outstretched my left arm, the one with the Gauntlet, to stop him in midair.

A blue lighting come out from, it, hitting the monks head.

He fell on the ground as his head exploded.

Aunt Juno gave me an impressed look.

And then got stabbed in the chest by one of the monks.

She fell on the ground, blood coming out of the wound as it was being spilled on the treasures.

"Here I go…" She grunted, "… Let's just hope it will not be a bumpy ride…"

And then she was gone.

I stared at her body in shock.

One of the monks tried to backstab me.

One of the few greens still alive backstabbed him first.

The Reds joined in, firing against the monks, now too much engrossed in yanking the Greens away from their backs.

I was still staring at my Aunt dead body.

I brooded.

_"__That's why I hate to work with Teenage Overlords…_" Gnarl muttered in my hood, "_… Hello, Master, are you there?_"

I gave no answer.

I heard Gnarl sighing, "_Look, we're all sad that Mistress Juno is dead, me being the saddest, but you need to go, other monks are approaching the room, and you're not ready to face them yet!_"

I was still staring at her.

"_Do it for your Father, at least!_"

Father! Mother!

I ran away towards the Throne Room as the monks were approaching the Treasure Room.

Leaving Aunt Juno's body behind.

* * *

The monks entered the room.

They noticed that no one was defending the treasures.

They cheered, thinking of all the charitable actions they could do with them.

One of them grabbed a golden cup from the ground, a drop of Juno's blood still on it.

The Monks' eyes grew dark.

"MINE!" All of the shouted, killing each other in order to get the cup.

And the more they fought, the more their blood was spilled on the treasures.

And the more they fought to get them.

* * *

I slammed the Throne Room's door opened, cursing Grubby for having destroyed the old magnetic platforms system in favor of all those corridors.

My father was there, fighting with another knight.

His armor was white, radiating a brightness I would have associated to the sun raising if I was familiar with the concept at the time, his sword long and sharp, diamonds encrusted in the hilt, a bucket helm covering his face.

Father, on the other hand, was a bloody mess.

Around them, carnage was rampaging as minions and knights were gingerly gutting each other, some still surviving blue minions desperately trying to revive their fallen comrades.

FATHER! I yelled, but he couldn't hear me.

"Die, you filthy abomination!" The knight yelled as he stroke his sword against Father's mace, "May Bob's shimmering light cleanse the world from your sickening shadow!"

Bob?

BOB?

"_I suspect he's referring to some sort of God, Master…_" Gnarl explained, apparently unconcerned by Father's fight with the knight, "… _Heroes tend to venerate the most bizarre sort of deities; usually either some bearded generic head in the sky or fat, pimpled bastards who tend to live in their equally divine mother's astral basement…"_ I could hear the sneer in his words, "_… Why do they do that, only heroes know…_"

The Knight managed to strike another hit against Father's mace, forcing him to take a step backwards.

"For I am Lord Walter Galahad Wrongword…" The knight started ranting, another strike of his sword forcing father to take another step back, closer to the hell pits, "… Head of the Wrongword family, defender of the light, hero of mankind and suppressor of evil…"

WHY IS FATHER LOSING?! I asked, panicking, WHY HE'S HE LETTING THIS PONCE HAVING THE BEST OF HIM? I'VE SEEN HIM WRESTLE WITH AN HIDRA, A MERE HUMAN SHOULDN'T BE THAT MUCH OF A PROBLEM!

"_Narrative convenience, master…_" Gnarl stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "…_ in order for an Overlord to rise, another must fall…_"

Another strike brought him closer to the edge.

I MUST HELP HIM!

"Yeah, what about no…" Gnarl voice said from his right.

As soon as he said that, the old, wrinkled minion jumped on me and, with a force I would have never attributed to him, he slammed my head against the ground, holding me there.

GNARL! I yelled at him, LET ME GO!

"I'm sorry Master…" The old minion said with a somber tone, "… But I'm just following Mistress Kelda's orders…"

As on clue, the doors of the throne room burst open, revealing Mother, a lance in her hand, riding the giant family yeti, now on its all fours, its only eye narrowed in anger.

Behind her were several brown minions riding menacing looking wolves, ferocious grins on their faces.

"Time to hunt, boys…"

She charged, boring like a Juggernaut through the crowd of knights towards Father and the Knight, ready to strike the offending hero in the back.

But alas, fate had other plans for her, for in mid-charge, an arrow struck the yeti's knee.

The yeti yelled in pain as he stumbled on itself, the momentum force of the charge still dragging his body toward Father and the Knight, crashing against them, making the four of them fall inside the fiery pit.

It all happened in seconds.

I stared, dumbfounded, at the place where my parents had been just moments before.

"Well, that was anticlimactic…" Gnarl muttered, still holding me down.

But I couldn't hear him, my eyes focused only on the edge that had swallowed my parents.

I smelled burnt stone.

I looked down, seeing two small drops of green liquid slowly melting the floor beneath me.

Another drop fell from my line of vision.

Was I crying?

And, most important of all, was I crying ACID?

"Master?"

Why the hell was I crying acid?

I mean, what kind of messed up god makes a creature that cries acid?

"Master?"

What's next, poison instead of spit? Petrol instead of blood? Lava instead of sperm?

No, wait, scorch that, I've already checked it, and it did seem armless enough…

"Mater?!"

And I was talking about my blood, you pervs…

"MASTER!"

Gnarl calling brought me back to reality.

I looked around, surprised to find myself back in my chambers.

My hopes sprang up a little as I tough that maybe, just maybe, what had just happened was just a dream, an horrible, horrible dream, and that any second now his Mother and Father and Aunts would enter the room.

A look on Gnarl and the other minions' faces soon destroyed that hope.

I stared blankly at him.

"… It appears the Heroes had another of those squishy sorcerers, who with a lucky shot with a mind altering spell, managing to off you for the rest of the battle…" Gnarl snarled in disgust, as for answering to some unsaid question.

I stared blankly at him.

"Of course, most of the heroes managed to escape, but fortunately, the 4 hives are still intact…" He kept explaining to his seemingly unresponsive master.

WHERE?

"…All thanks to that Tree of Flaming Briars near the Reds'…" The old minion master trailed off, "… I'm sorry sire, what?"

WHERE, GNARL. I repeated, IT'S A SIMPLE QUESTION, WHERE DID THOSE BASTARDS MANAGE TO ESCAPE?

Gnarl blinked in confusion, "I… I don't know, sire…"

YOU DON'T KNOW? I snarled.

"They… they managed to breach the security!" Gnarl justified himself, "The managed to hijack one of the portals…"

I sprang out of bed.

"Sire!" Gnarl yelled at me as he started following me around, "Where are you going!?"

THE WRONGWORD FAMILY I asked as I power walked toward the manikin where my armor was stored, WHERE DO THEY RESIDE?

I started putting my armor on.

"The Shining Planes of Banthengar, Sire, but…"

I'M GOING THERE.

"But wait!" he yelled, "We need to check first on any lasting effect of the mind altering spell!"

DON'T CARE, I replied, grabbing my broadsword, TOO MUCH OCCUPIED KILLING PEOPLE AND PUTTING THEIR BODIES IN AWKWARD POSITIONS FOR THEIR RELATIVES TO FIND THEM.

"But…" Gnarl stammered, trying and failing to find some argument that defied the boy's logic.

He probably didn't want to lose another Overlord not even a day after the lost of his last one.

We reached the throne room.

"Sire…" Gnarl fearfully started, "… Are you sure about this?"

I looked at the old minion.

THEY KILLED THEM. I flatly said, THEY DARED TO KILL THEM. IN FRONT OF ME. THEY DARED TO KILL MY FAMILY! I yelled, rage making my body vibrates.

THOSE SNIVELING WORMS, I spat, WITH THEIR POMPOUS SELF-RIGHTEOUSNESS AND SPARKLING ARMORS DARED TO BREACH THE SANCTUARY OF OUR HOME AND KILL THEM!

IT'S TIME TO REMIND TO THOSE IDIOTS WHO'S THE BOSS HERE! I yelled, turning toward the opening portal.

BYE, GNARL, DO NOT WAIT ME UP. I said, entering the portal, looking for revenge.

Behind me, I was sure that Gnarl was grinning at this.


End file.
